Secret Story II - Expect The Unexpected
Secret Story II : Expect the Unexpected ' is the second season of the Secret Story ORG and launch on 4th of April 2014. The second season was branded "Expect the Unexpected" and lasted for 71 in-game days with a 12 people entering the "Mansion of Secrets". The series revolved around group of players each having a secret. They were given clues to other secrets and had to correctly expose these secrets while at the same time managing to prevent their own secrets from being revealed. The contestants compete in challenges such as the Head of House and Power of Veto competitions that affect who is eligible to be "evicted". The Head of House puts up two people for eviction, while the Power of Veto gives the holder the power to save one of the nominees (with the Head of House nominating a third replacement nominee). The house then proceeds to evict one of the two nominees and the person with the most votes is evicted. When two people are left in the house the Jury of Seven votes for the winner. On 9th April the season was unexpectedly canceled due to personal issues with the host. On 10th April, the Final Five of the first season of Secret Story took over and the game resumed a few days later. = Changes = *'Expect the Unexpected - The tagline of the season, it's meaning, remains unknown as of now. ** In Week 3, the format changed and the housemates nominated for eviction would face a public vote instead of the house deciding who goes home. ** In Week 4, four new housemates entered as part of an Intruder Scenario, two of the four intruders were evicted at the end of the next week. *'Food Challenges' - Each week the housemates will compete in a food competition. The losers will be put on slop, which means that the person on the slop will be given a 20% point penalty in all future competitions until the penalty expires. After Week 3 the food competitions were scrapped due to unpopularity. *'Secret Game' - The secrets game will be given a slight revamp in its mechanic, changing how it behaved from last season. *'More Twists' - Always... always expect the unexpected... = Contestants = * Note the HoH Noms. refers to times the contestant was nominated by an HoH during nominations ceremony while the Eviction noms. refers to times the Housemates was eligible to actually BE evicted (i.e either by automatic nomination, Final 3/4 or by being one of the two nominees nominated post-veto ceremony). = The Game = Note, a striked name means that a housemate was saved by the veto. Name in italics means that the person became a replacement nominee. Secrets Game Secrets Chamber of Secrets Chamber of Secrets was a room within the house which stored clues to the housemates' secrets. Chronicle of Secrets *'Note' - A golden/yellow cell means that a secret was correctly exposed, but the owner was not correctly identified. Voting History Notes * Note 1''' - Because of few difficulties the eviction was carried one one day later than usual. * Note '''2 - Josiah decided to leave the mansion and as a result the eviction was cancelled. * Note 3''' - ''As Part of the Expect the Unexpected Twist, it was announced that the format would change for one week and would use the traditional Big Brother style, where the housemates vote, and the public evicts. As a result, no Head of House or Power of Veto competition occurred. * Note '''4 - Anybody who competed in the Food competition was given immunity from eviction. Maya, who refused to nominate, was automatically nominated for eviction forfeiting her immunity. * Note 5 - One housemate has earned and used the power of a double vote that week. Popularity Poll Every round the public are given the chance to vote for their favorite contestant on a poll. Category:Secret Story 2